


Pretty Little Thing

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Person A: *yawns* / Person B: yeah, being pretty must be tiring / Person A: you must be exhausted then





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Forcing myself to write these even when I feel like shit.
> 
> So I hope this makes your day a little happier like it did with me :)

Toni was practically drowning in her own sweat.

Which yes is disgusting.

Who knew cheerleading could be so much work?

Cheryl was pushing them to their absolute limit. Toni’s pretty sure that Cheryl and Josie had a fight, if the cold glares at each other were anything to go by.

But Toni was panting, hands on her knees and sweating like a piglet.

“Who the fuck came up with this damn routine?” She muttered, wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

“That would be Queen B herself.” Veronica replied with a dry smile. Toni chuckled and shook her head.

“Of course it was.”

“Alright you poor excuses for Vixens. Run it back.” Cheryl ordered.

“Come on Blossom.” Toni panted, “Haven’t we been through it enough?”

Wrong thing to say.

Cheryl slowly looked down the line of Vixens and let her gaze rest on Toni. Her eyes narrowed, the room’s temperature dropped a few degrees and Toni shivered.

From the cold. Not the fact that Cheryl was super hot and even when on the prowl for a new victim to torture.

(Toni would totally be down for that)

Anyway, Cheryl carefully stalked over to Toni and glared down at her.

“Look here, little gang freak, I let you in because you’re half decent at dancing. But when I say run it back. You run. It. Back.” Cheryl snarled.

“Cheryl, lay off.” Betty sighed. Toni was suddenly glad for Veronica and Betty flanking her in the line.

“You have been a bit on the rough side of dictator today.” Veronica piped up. Cheryl glanced between the three of them, face perfectly calm. She glanced over at Josie who pointedly ignored her before she huffed loudly.

“Fine! Just because you dimwits can’t handle a little bit of work we’ll call it a day. I know none of you have my flawless work ethic so run along.” Cheryl sighed, waving them off to the locker rooms.

\----

“Is she always that harsh?” Toni asked as Veronica handed her a towel.

“No. Not always. But I always keep a towel handy just in case she has a power trip.” Veronica said breezily.

The locker room was mostly empty pretty quickly. Apparently people didn’t want to see Cheryl come in after she finished clearing up the gym.

Toni was just shrugging her Serpent’s jacket back on when she heard a sigh coming from the door. She turned her head to see Cheryl walking in, making her jump.

“Jesus. Are you snakes always lurking?” Cheryl snapped. Toni raised her eyebrow and sat down on the bench.

“Sometimes.” Toni replied. “Although mostly no.”

Cheryl turned to her locker, glancing down at Josie’s briefly.

“You two have a fight?” Toni asked, looking down to where her hands were fiddling with the towel.

Cheryl froze, looking inside her locker as she blinked.

“Excuse me?” She replied. Toni stood up and leaned against the lockers next to Cheryl.

“You and Josie. You had a fight, right? That’s why practice was so brutal.” Toni said softly. Cheryl looked at her through the corner of her eye. She turned her body, hand on her hip and eyebrow raised.

“How the hell did you know that? Lurking outside the music room at lunch or something equally as shady?” Cheryl growled. Toni looked at her in amusement.

“No, I just know the signs on a fight with a friend. I’m a Serpent, I’m not blind.” Toni said gently. Cheryl sighed and looked down at the floor.

“Well, no one would believe you if I told you anyway. But yeah we had a fight. It’ll pass over the weekend.” Cheryl said quietly. Toni hummed and nodded.

“If you need anything, I’m here.” Toni added. She shouldered her bag and grabbed her bike helmet from the floor.

Toni was almost to the door when she heard a small squeak. She turned around and caught Cheryl yawning widely, almost unhinging her jaw.

A yawn worthy of a snake.

“Yeah, being pretty must be tiring.” Toni said with a wink. Cheryl hummed and tilted her head.

“You must be exhausted then.” Cheryl replied. She raised her eyebrow, whipped of her HBIC shirt and reached for her shirt in her locker.

Toni couldn’t help her wandering eye. But yes, Cheryl was perfect.

“Um…” Toni said, feeling her cheeks heat up. She was blushing furiously; she hadn’t expected Cheryl to reply, not in a flirty way at least.

“Cat got your tongue TT?” Cheryl teased, pulling her shirt over her head.

Toni had literally one foot out the door, hand resting on the edge of the door, blushing to high heavens.

“Uhhh… just caught off guard.” Toni said. Cheryl hummed, flipping her hair out of her collar and sliding her shorts down her legs.

“I thought snakes were meant to be on guard all the time.” Cheryl said breezily.

Toni gulped, she should’ve realised Cheryl’s legs would be perfect. Perfectly muscled from cheerleading, perfectly pale like the rest of her, perfectly smooth like her face. Not a single thing could be said to be imperfect about Cheryl Blossom.

“Pretty girls have always been a weakness.” Toni replied, eyes still following the shape of Cheryl’s legs as she pulled on her skirt. Tight like a second skin it travelled up smooth legs inch by inch.

“You should work on that.” Cheryl said, zipping up her skirt and flattening it with her palms.

“Uh huh.” Toni muttered. Cheryl turned back to her locker and reached for her lipstick. “I uh, I wouldn’t bother with that just yet.”

Cheryl turned, lipstick in hand, coming face to face with Toni.

Toni grabbed Cheryl by the hips, pulling her flush against her body. Cheryl squeaked but let her hands fall flat on Toni’s collarbone in surprise. Toni leaned up and captured Cheryl’s lips with her own, feeling more than hearing Cheryl’s gasp of surprise.

Cheryl was actually surprised. She did not expect Toni to kiss her. She’d noticed the girl’s stares, the way she lingered but she didn’t think she’d act on her feelings (?).

She did however, pulled Toni closer and wrap her arms around her neck. She did let Toni’s tongue pry her way into a deeper kiss. Her back digging almost painfully into the edge of her locker.

Toni couldn’t believe this was happening; she had Cheryl pinned up against her locker, her tongue teasing hers and this wasn’t a dream. Because damn Cheryl was panting, her chest heaving against Toni’s. And yeah nope it was almost too much for the young Serpent to handle.

So when the door to the locker room creaked open, Toni reluctantly pulled back from Cheryl. Leaving her panting, wide eyed and flushed cheeks pressed against the locker as Josie and Veronica walked in.

Toni stepped back, letting her hands fall from Cheryl’s hips and Cheryl’s hands from her shoulders. She licked her lips and knelt down, picking up Cheryl’s fallen lipstick. She slowly rose back up, not once breaking eye contact and placed it gently in Cheryl’s hand.

“You should let me come over for the weekend,” Toni said quietly, “Let me help distract you from your fight.” Toni finished with a wink before grabbing her helmet and bag. She walked to the door, smiling at Veronica and Josie and out the still open door.

Veronica and Josie looked at a highly flustered Cheryl who was blinking at the empty space in front of her.

“Man you could cut the sexual tension with a knife right now.” Veronica muttered. “What just happened Cheryl?”

Cheryl swiftly turned to face the mirror in her locker, quickly swiped the lipstick over her lips a few times and slammed it shut. Cheryl grabbed her bag and cleared her throat.

“None of your business.” Cheryl said sharply, pushing past the pair and hurrying down the hallway after Toni.

“Wow, not even an insult.” Veronica muttered. Josie nodded and looked after Cheryl.

“Girl, Toni must be magic.” Josie laughed. Cheryl stopped before she turned the hallway and spun back to face them.

“What do you think I’m gonna find out over the weekend ladies? Ciao darlings.” Cheryl said with a wave, disappearing around the corner and heading for the parking lot.

\----

She strutted her way past Serpents and their bikes to reach the snake she was looking for. Toni was ready to leave, laughing at something Sweet Pea had said when she saw Cheryl. The rest of the Serpents watched carefully as Cheryl marched straight up to Toni and grabbed the helmet from her hands and slipped onto the seat behind Toni.

“I’m sure you know the way.” Cheryl said casually, slipping the helmet on as Toni smirked and started the engine.

“Thistle house right?” Toni asked over the rumble of the back. Cheryl curled her arms around Toni’s waist and rolled her eyes.

“Shut up and drive Toni.” Cheryl muttered. Toni laughed, saluting the rest of the Serpents.

“Yes ma’am.” She replied, gunning the engine and leaving the parking lot in a cloud of dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Comments / requests / kudos here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
